Controlled radical polymerization (CRP) methods, such as single electron transfer living radical polymerization (SET-LRP) and atom transfer radical polymerization (ATRP) have been used to form polyacrylate polymers having narrow PDIs. Currently, however, these CRP methods suffer from disadvantages associated with producing high molecular weight polyacrylates having low PDIs. In particular, during the CRP process, as the higher molecular weight species are generated they become insoluble in the solvent systems in which they are made. For example, at molecular weights of about 40,000 and greater insolubility becomes apparent processing difficulties such as high viscosities attendant the increased molecular weight occur. The viscosity can become so great as to make processing extremely difficult and not practical for commercialization. There is a need for a method, for making high molecular weight polyacrylates having narrow PDIs which do not suffer from such insolubility and viscosity issues and which allow for practical and commercially viable methods.